Forever mine
by Dark phased
Summary: The Demon Realm is making another move but what will they do in order to break the seal?
1. Chapter 1

**Planet Earth**

 **? POV**

I was walking alone to the mall. I wasn't from this area but do to my past I had no choice but to move out to this place. There was some sort of barrier that I managed to go through but from what I learned it was hiding a place for proud warriors called Time Patrol. I'm a fighter but I don't like to fight for fun.

I went to the clothing store and began to do some shopping.

 **Trunks POV**

I sensed an interesting power level and followed it into the clothing store and to my slight surprise I found the source of it in a girl about my age.

The girl had dark tanned skin and she had a mane of very dark brown hair that was down to her mid back. I couldn't see her eyes but I saw that she wore a light brown short sleeved turtleneck shirt and loose khaki pants with black boots.

'Who is that?'

Just then she turned her head to look over her shoulder to see me.

'She's not from here.'

I watched as she got her things and rushed out of the store.

When she had taken off I felt a sudden change in her power and went after her.

'What was that power? Who is she?'

 **? POV**

I was scared.

I managed to get get out of that place and back to the normal world.

When I got back I ran to my personal hideout in hopes that I would be safe.

You see, do to my past I've become extremely afraid of people. What's worse is this, I have a special power that even a fighter would be able to sense me but they would lose me if they got to close.

I can get scared rather quickly, it starts with a simple stare but if anyone starts approaching me I naturally start running.

I don't trust anyone because the one who caused me to become so scared of everything has connections all over the world.

I managed to find a hiding spot when I sensed the guy again.

When it came to hiding I was rather skilled in it. Not really something I'm proud of but when it comes to being hunted down by others I can hide from them.

I watched from being around a corner to see the guy searching for me but he seemed to have been busy then left out of the area.

I sighed of relief then left to my place which was a nice hiding spot somewhere hiding on destroyed grounds.

 **Trunks POV**

I had lost her but I had to inform the Supreme Kai of Time about this.

When I got to the Time Vault, the Supreme Kai of Time was looking at a scroll.

"Is something wrong?"

Supreme Kai of Time looked at me.

"Something is wrong. Someone has broken through the seal of the Demon and is wrecking up history."

"I'll take care of it."

With that I took the scroll and vanished.

 **Elsewhere**

 **? POV**

I took a breath after taking a break from running but I couldn't help the thought of being seen by someone again. What if I don't get away from them in time? What if they learn of what I could do and use me?

I closed then went on running to get to my safe place.

Anywhere that would me just right.

 **AN: Hey guys sorry for deleting this. I wasn't sure on how to start it but now I do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Demon Realm**

All the members of the Demon Empire were in a meeting together. The leader, King Mechikabura was sitting in his throne.

"I want my power back but I desire to be back into my in my youth to do so."

All of his followers nodded then he went on.

"The Dragon balls are the answer but there is a bloodline among the humans that have the same power as the Dragon Balls and the Dark Dragon Balls."

Dabura folded his arms while Gravy frowned.

"How would we find this bloodline?"

The Elderly Demon king chuckled.

"One would have to ask the Dragon of their whereabouts."

Shroom smirked.

"So we find the Dragon Balls, then we find the human."

With that they all left to search for the Dragon Balls.

The elderly demon smiled to himself.

'My youth will be restored.'

For his followers it didn't take long for them to gather the seven Dark Dragon Balls and to summon the Dark Dragon.

"State your wish."

"The pure bloods of Niakabo race."

The Demon Dragon spoke.

"There is one member left. She lives on Planet Earth hidden from others."

Salsa frowned.

"So it'll be easy to get her then."

Putine smiled.

"I wondered what she looks like?"

The elderly demon smiled.

"Only a Demon god will be able to find this girl."

The Dragon spoke again.

"That is all I can tell you of the last member of that race."

With that the dragon vanished and Dabura frowned.

"So a human on Earth but who?"

Towa smiled.

"This will be fun."

She was about to leave but stopped when the Elderly demon stopped her.

"Wait Towa, bring the girl here alive but do as you please when this is over."

"Will do."

With that Towa vanished.

 **Towa's POV**

I wondered what kind of power this human really had and was she a fighter. I wonder if she would be able to keep Mira entertained for a fight, if she was then it would be alright to test her on a few things.

I chuckled to myself.

"Timing couldn't be better, I needed a new toy to play with."

For Mira I could tell that he was craving for a fight and my only interest for that is if the girl could put up a fight, if not I'm guessing Mira will just knock her out.

"When we find the target, don't kill her. Knock her out if you have to."

"Understood."

We made it to Earth and I was able to sense a strange power level from afar. Just as the Dragon and our leader mentioned a pure energy was close but I could tell that it wasn't a fighting type of energy.

I smiled.

"Now I want to use this girl as my new guinea pig."

Mira nodded as he folded his arms.

"Her energy isn't much but I will use it well."

I nodded.

"Fair enough, let us go."

We both flew only to see that the Time Patrol had gotten in the way. They were also after our target but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Mira, take care of those Time Patrol pests, I'll get the target."

"Understood."

He charged to fight the Time Patrol while I went to search for the girl.

As I was searching for her, I frowned when I picked up on her energy that was becoming faint.

'Wise girl.'

I went on searching only to see a girl turn a corner only to bump into me.

I was taken back by her features as she took a few steps back only to bump into a wall.

I didn't think it was possible for me to think of such but this human looked rather adorable based of her scared expression on her face.

"No need for that expression."

Just then a laser beam went through the wall and it had just barely missed her head. She was indeed terrified but I knew what to do as I approached.

"Don't worry, just do as I say and you won't be harmed."

She looked scared but she nodded. I placed my hand over her eyes.

"Sleep."

She fell to the floor after that then I used my magic to lift her up and went outside.

When I got out there I looked at Mira only to see him fighting Trunks.

"Time to go Mira."

Trunks glared at me.

"What are you planning with her, Towa?!"

"Nothing really, I just want a new toy to play with."

With that we vanished taking the girl with us back to the Demon Realm.

'This will be fun indeed.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Towa's POV**

On our way back I noticed that Mira was looking at our target.

"What is it, Mira?"

"Her energy, she's not a fighter but it feels like she could be of use in a healing."

I nodded, I could sense that as well.

"She will be of great use to us in the Demon Realm."

"I am curious as to what you have in mind to do with her."

"I do want to run a few tests on her but I'll think of more things to entertain myself with her."

"A human in the Demon Realm..."

"Hehehe, if anything I'm sure that the others would want their time with her as well. We don't see humans in our world so this will be a first."

Mira nodded and I thought to myself.

'Is this human really going to be of any use to us? She has to be since our leader wanted her to.'

When we arrived and stood before the Elderly King of the Demon Realm the human girl was still passed out.

The King nodded.

"Excellent work, now we must wait for her to awaken."

The others looked at her and Gravy frowned.

"This little human has some weird energy in her veins."

Putine and Salsa nodded in agreement then Shroom smirked.

"I wonder what she's like when she wakes up."

Putine nodded.

"I'm guessing shy and scared."

Salsa nodded.

"Yeah."

Shroom rubbed the back of his head.

"Should we give the human a pet name?"

Putine smiled.

"I know! How about pudding!"

Mira and I just looked at the passed human while the others were trying to agree on a pet name for her.

Not even I knew why I made a deal with her. I had taken her away from the others and to my personal lab. I laid her on a table and strapped her to it but I wondered on what kept her energy the same since it wasn't leaking out of her. After strapping her to the lab table I moved some of her loose hair from her face so I could get a good look at her.

She was adorable. She had such beautiful features and her hair was soft but what got my attention were her eyes. They were a golden amber color that went with her hair perfectly.

I leaned closer only to be taken away by her sweet scent.

"In a way I saved your life and so in return I want you to become my new guinea pig."

 **? POV**

When I came to I was greeted with purple eyes.

"It's you..."

"You're awake."

I was scared and I tried to move but couldn't. I saw that I was strapped to a table.

"Where am I?"

"In the Demon Realm."

I looked away then the demon touched my forehead.

"Remember, if you do as I say I won't allow harm to come to you."

I just looked at her then looked away.

"What do you want from me?"

The light blue woman looked at me then smiled.

"I want you to become my new plaything, however the King of the Demon Realm wants you to restore his youth."

I just looked at her.

"Your plaything?"

She nodded then stabbed her staff into the floor then held my face in both of her hands, looking me dead in the eye.

"As in I get to do as I please with you, even so much as using you as a guinea pig."

I was scared for my life at that very moment but I knew I couldn't fight her off.

"You promise not to hurt me, right?"

She just looked at me then responded.

"What a scared one you are."

She let me go from the table then turned me to face her.

"Do as I say and you won't be harmed."

I nodded then I watched as she grabbed her staff.

"Come I will you show you where you are allowed to go when I am busy."

I nodded and went after her. As we were leaving I had looked back at the lab thinking to myself.

'Is this demon woman a doctor or a scientist? I'm too scared to ask. Scientists...they're on the very top of my list of things to be afraid of.'

I looked back at this woman who still had her back to me.

'Just who is she?'

The places she showed me was a large empty room, a dojo room and the dining hall. I was amazed at the castle but I kept my distance from her as she gave the tour to me.

The last place we went to was her bedroom chambers and jeez that room of hers was huge.

It was a large luxurious bedroom that had dark red painted walls. There was a fireplace on the far side and a large bathroom. The floor was a black but there were red rugs and the bed was bigger than a king sized bed. It had black thick blankets and large red pillows.

She then spoke to me.

"You will be sleeping in here. Most of the time I won't be in here to join you because of my role here in the Demon Realm."

I nodded then she turned to leave.

"You're still adjusting so stay in here. I will be sure to feed you later."

She was gone after that and I looked back at the room.

'This place is nice.'

I went to the window and looked out at the large view of the Demon Realm. It looked rather nice then I looked around the room but I felt a little hot.

"I am wearing dark colors but where's the sun?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Towa's POV**

After leaving my new plaything alone in my room I went to the lab only to see my nephew Fuu. (AN: I know that Fuu is Towa's son but in this story he's her nephew.)

I saw that he was bored about something so I went to him.

"Is something the matter, Fuu?"

He looked at me.

"My old man told me about that human you brought and I was hoping to get a blood sample from her."

"Same here, I will let you meet with her in the near future."

He seemed happy then I left out of the lab.

As I walked through the halls I kept wondering to myself on what to do with that human. I stopped when something dawned on me.

None of us knew her name. Not only that she was a member of the pure blood race from Earth. In what way did her pure energy have that matched the power of the seven dragon balls?

I left back to my bedroom to ask her.

When I got to my chambers I saw her on the floor sleeping. I raised a brow then went to her and crouched down.

"Just who are you?"

I put my free hand on her cheek and goodness, her cheek was soft.

I looked at her hands then picked one of them up. Her nails were long but they were nicely natural.

I glanced at her sleeping face then placed her hand on my cheek. That sweet scent was still on her then I saw her stir to wake up.

She opened her eyes then sat up but I still held her hand to my cheek. I noticed that most of her hair was in in a fluffy ponytail with some of it hanging over her face.

I wanted to look at her eyes again so I layed my staff down and brushed some of her hair to the side. She looked at me and I spoke.

"Your eyes, they're interesting to look at."

"You're still nervous, come let's get you some food."

She nodded then we left my room to the dining hall.

When we got there I was surprised that she didn't object to anything. She quietly ate the food and I wondered something and went to get dessert.

I returned and had a serving ready for her.

"Say 'ahh' for me."

She looked confused at the treat but opened her mouth. She blinked then allowed me to spoon feed her. To be honest I was happy that she would let me do this, I tried spoon feeding Mira but he wasn't having it.

When she was done she cleared the dishes and washed them. I was surprised then we went back to my chambers.

I left to the bathroom to get a hot bath started then went to check on my new toy only to see her looking out the window. I wasn't sure what to call her but I wanted to give her a pet name.

'What should I call you?'

When the water was ready I lead my new toy to the bathroom.

My bathroom was one of royalty indeed. The tub itself looked more like a large indoor pool.

I took my clothes off and went to take hers off but she jumped back to get away.

"Take your clothes off. we're going to take a bath together."

Her expression went from scared to surprised then she looked away. She took her clothes off as well then we both got into the water.

I went to my toy only to take her ponytail out only to see her hair hang to her lower back. I smiled then began to shampoo it while she remained where she was.

As I was shampooing her hair I smiled at the fact that she didn't object and let me have my way with her.

However my smile went away when something caught my eye.

She had a large scar on her back. I moved her hair out of the way only to see that this scar of hers was down her spine. I touched her scar only for her to get away from me.

She turned to face me with that damn scared expression again. Despite being a demon, I only enjoyed making others afraid or make them suffer for my pleasure. However with this girl, I wasn't sure on what I wanted from her yet, but for now it didn't matter.

I went to her, trapping her in a corner so that I could finish shampooing her hair.

"I'll give you a pet name for now. You are my new toy after all."

I looked at her then at my shampoo. The scent of my shampoo was coconut then I looked at her.

"I will call you Coco from this day forth."

She blinked and if I looked just closely enough I would see that she was blushing.

We finished our bath and got ready for the night.

I was in a long scarlet gown dress and she was wearing a black gown. We climbed into the bed and I watched her eyes her eyes closed and her breathing became softer for her to sleep.

"I don't plan on showing affection for you, you are my plaything and the Grand Demon king's request for power."

She was still sleeping then I turned to have my back facing her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coco's pov**

I woke up very early but I wondered on how I was able to sleep like there was nothing wrong. I looked behind me to see that the demon woman wasn't in the bed. I left out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

When I came back into the bedroom I saw a full body mirror and went to it.

I had the towel wrapped around my waist so that I could look at the scar on my back. It scared me just to have this scar but it's worse when someone I just met sees it as well.

I blushed when I remembered her touching my scar. Her touch was soft but I didn't want her to look at it.

How I got this scar is a very painful memory of all things.

I finished getting ready.

Today I wanted to get used my surroundings of this place but I had to be careful otherwise something bad will happen.

I got dressed into fresh clothes. I wore a long sleeve black turtle neck that had cutlets at the ribs and revealed my shoulders. I also wore dark gray loose cargo pants. I looked at the mirror again to see that my hair was loose and hung to my lower back. I loved how long my hair was then moved some of my hair over so that it was covering the left side of my face.

I left the room after that.

I made my way around the castle but stopped when I felt that someone was following.

I looked over my shoulder to see a purple skinned demon with white hair.

"Hi there, I'm Fuu. My aunt told me that you would be exploring the place."

So this Fuu guy had approached me but then the next I see him doing was these weird poses as if he was trying to take my picture or something.

"Oh man, that energy of yours feels pure. I really want to study you."

Just then the demon woman came to us and Fuu was looking at me with an intense stare.

"Look, I know we just met and that this is a bit forward but can I have a sample of your blood, please just a little drop?"

I took a step back and he gave a playful pout.

"No? Aw that's a bummer."

The demon woman looked at me.

"I asked Fuu and Mira to assist me on getting to know you more, Coco. Let's go."

Fuu blinked.

"Wait. Coco? That's your name?"

I remained quiet then we all went outside.

The tall blue man, Mira looked at me.

"Towa wants Fuu and I to spar with you to see what that energy of yours can do."

I just looked at him then Fuu stepped up.

"I'll go first. If I win, I get to have a sample of your blood and study you. "

I just looked at him with concern then it dawned on me.

He's a bloody scientist.

I got into a fighting stance and Fuu charged at me. In a blink of an eye I dodged a kick from him and punched him square in the face.

 **Towa's pov**

I was impressed so far. My dear Coco's energy had changed.

"Interesting, so she is a fighter."

Mira didn't say anything then we watched as Fuu was getting beaten by her. After the spar was over Mira stepped in and Fuu whined.

"No fair, I just wanted to study you."

I looked at Coco.

'What show will you give me if you're going against Mira?'

 **Mira's pov**

Her energy had gone back to normal but something was off. While she was going against Fuu her her energy turned into his as if she was trying to make it identical. I powered up my energy only for the girl to take a step back.

"Let us begin."

I charged at her and just like with Fuu she dodged but I blocked her punch. I grabbed her by the head and threw her into the air.

'What was it that she did to beat Fuu but is too frightened to use on me?'

I charged at her but this time she responded charging at me. We got into close combat and too my surprise I saw that her eye color was different. I remembered her eye color being a golden amber but now they were blood red like mine.

She was holding her own and just like before her energy was different to the point that she had the same energy as me.

I shot a death beam at her but she deflected my attack. She vanished only to appear before me with a barrage of attacks. We went on fighting but I was only dragging out the fight so that Towa would get a good show. This girl was going to be part of the group so I must make sure that she understands that her only job is to keep Towa pleased.

I went back to normal and Coco's eyes went back to normal.

 **Towa's pov**

"I felt her energy go back to normal and the next thing we saw was Coco passing out because she had fallen from the air. I used my magic to catch her in time and went to her.

"She took quite a beating."

Fuu nodded.

"Her energy is back to to normal but it makes me wonder something."

"Such as?"

"She doesn't have a warrior energy but as soon as someone comes as a threat to her her energy changes."

I nodded then looked at Coco who was still passed out.

'Just what are you?'

I took her to my lab and of course Fuu and Mira tagged along. As we were in my lab I got a vial.

"You're getting your wish, Fuu."

He was happy.

"Awesome."

 **Coco's pov.**

I opened my eyes but felt as if something was holding me in place. I looked to see that Towa was looking at me and in her hand was a needle.

"You did well Coco, just let Fuu and I get a sample of your blood so we can study you."

I was terrified.

Fuu and Towa were both scientists!

I began to squirm only to cringe in pain of something cutting me and Towa frowned at me.

"Hold still damn it, if you keep moving like that it will hurt you."

Mira then came over and held me in place. I was afraid and then I felt the needle go into my arm. I'm not sure what to call this. We're not friends by any means but last I checked she told me herself that if I did as she told me to then she would hurt me. This is betrayal for sure.

After they got their sample I was allowed up. I wasted no time running out of that lab I had to get away from them.

I ran to the bedroom and stayed in there not going to dinner.

 **Towa's pov**

Other than the other night I have never seen Coco so scared like that but I had to find a way to convince her to help me get the Demon King's youth back.

Fuu on the other hand was happy.

"I'm to study Coco until I know every there is to know."

I agree to that comment I wanted to know more about my little toy but even more so, I wanted to add on to her.

I went to the kitchen to get a snack for Coco. I guess I'll be nice to her, she did please me after all.

I went to my chambers only to see Coco looking out the window.

"I figured you'd be in here."

"The silent treatment. I only heard what you sound like by whimpering in pain."

"You put on a good show for me when you sparred Mira and Fuu. Keep that up and you'll make it on my favorites list."

I went to her but frowned when she took a step back.

"Really? We're doing this again? I was just giving my praise to you."

I went to her and I saw that she still had blood streaming from her arm. I reached out but she had the nerve to swat my hand away.

"Are you trying to piss me off? I told you to hold still first but you didn't listen."

I grabbed her arm and began to bandage her up. When I was done I kept my grip on her arm and led her to the dining hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coco's pov**

Towa led me to the dining hall. I didn't put up a fight since her tone before we left her room was enough to make me think twice about angering her any further.

When we got to the dining hall I saw the other demon members there.

It wasn't long before they all began chatting and talking about me as if I wasn't there, oh that's right I'm just a mere human while they're all demons.

I kept my thoughts to myself as they went on with their meal. I ate mine in silence.

It was strange but I really wanted out, not just out of the room but out of the place.

When dinner was over Towa lead me to her lab.

I was scared of going but the fear of angering her was still there.

"Sit in that chair,"

It was more of an order than an offer so I obeyed. She had a sly smile then went to her desk to get something.

"Good, you're learning quickly."

I looked at the ground then I heard her approaching me. I noticed that her shadow looked like she was holding something so I looked up to see what it was.

My eyes widened.

In her hand was a metal collar.

"Don't move."

She came to me with that thing and placed it around my neck. As she was setting it up she spoke.

"Remember, you agreed to my offer of not hurting you as long as you do as I say. I also don't like the fact that you never talk so this collar is going to fix that. Every thought that comes to you I will know, not even thinking it in a different language will help you."

I reached up to grab the collar only for it to shock me. She narrowed her brow.

"If I were you I wouldn't touch that collar, I designed it so that only I can remove it. You or anyone else that touches it will have it to shock you."

My gaze went to the floor and she chuckled.

"If you learn to keep me pleased I'll take that collar off but you have to earn it."

I remained silent and not daring to think at all.

 **Towa's pov**

I was pleased but annoyed at the same time. It was pleasing that she learned not to anger me. What annoyed me is that she wasn't thinking but I was being honest with her.

She was put under my command by the Demon King and myself so that meant I could do as I please as long as she served her purpose here.

I wanted more from her but I wasn't sure on how I was going to break her. To be honest I didn't want her to keep secrets from me.

We left my lab and went back to my chambers. We got ready for bed.

I frowned when I saw that she was laying on the floor.

"Coco, come to the bed."

Zero response so then I snapped my fingers only for the collar to shock her. I watched as she winced in pain but somehow she didn't touch her collar.

"I will say it once more, come to bed."

She obeyed that time and we were both in bed together.

There was something I wanted to try so then I looked at her only to see that she had gone under the covers only leaving her head out. I smiled then brought her to me. I tucked her head under my chin and held her firmly.

I smiled but quickly frowned when I heard something.

"Let go of me."

"No."

She tried to squirm but I snapped my fingers making her cringe in pain as the collar shocked her again.

"You will be broken soon, my dear Coco."

I went to sleep after that.

I was woken up by slight movement and looked to see that my dear Coco was having a nightmare.

She was mumbling in her sleep then I placed a hand on her forehead only to frown when she was getting a cold sweat. She then mumbled.

"No...please...stop..."

I frowned but thought nothing of it so I went back to sleep.

 **Time skip two months.**

Ever since that night I saw that Coco was acting different but what really got my attention was her scar.

The scar itself covered where her spine was it was old but it wasn't a fresh scar either. One night as she was sleeping I placed my hand on it to feel it. The lines of the scar was slightly still there so if I had to guess how long it has been there I would say a few months.

Just how did she get this scar?

She opened her eyes and looked up at me only to become afraid as she had her hands up in fear.

I just looked at her then she spoke.

"Forgive me...I didn't mean to oversleep."

I just looked at her then nodded.

"I suppose that I'll forgive you this once."

We got ready for the day I noticed that Coco was really not herself. What was her nightmare about that made her like this?

I would have to find out another day. I needed to make sure that Coco did as she was brought her for. Maybe, just maybe after that she would something else but at this point she's merely a tool and the answer to getting the Demon King's youth restored.

Coco and I went to outdoor fields so that she would spar with Mira.

 **Elsewhere**

 **?'s pov**

I had my power suppressed so that not even the Demon King Mechikabura would be able to sense me here. I watched as the fight between the human girl and the demon android went on.

I didn't care too much for it but I smiled to myself.

"I will have you for myself, human girl."


	7. Chapter 7

**Towa's pov**

I was in my lab and was annoyed.

I had to think of a way for my Coco to really submit to me. I like the thought of her being afraid of me but only because she is mine but deep down I kind of want her to open up to me. That was the main reason why I created that collar, for her to open up to me.

I left the lab and went to my chambers.

When I got there I saw that my Coco was sleeping then went to her.

Though I would never tell her, I enjoyed watching her sleep.

An idea came to me and I smiled to myself.

'I could use a small break anyway.'

I leaned my staff onto the wall and took my heels off. I climbed into the bed and pulled Coco towards me. Other than watching her sleep I also enjoyed making physical contact with her. Such as having her head tucked into my neck and her leaning on me.

Since she has been here I had to use the collar to get her to lean her head on me. I can't even convince Fuu or Mira to let me show my affection this way. I looked down at Coco then I wondered on something.

What could I do for her to open up to me?

 **Coco's pov**

I was woken up when I felt someone pull me into an embrace.

It was Lady Towa.

She was holding me firmly then I heard her talk.

"Oh my Coco, I wish you would just relax around me. I promised you that no harm would be done to you if you did as I said."

I then felt her kiss my forehead then frowned. I knew not to think of anything since she would know of it right away.

I moved my head to look up at her only for her to have that annoying sly smile.

"Come my darling Coco, we have a mission to go to."

We left the bed to go to the mission. Along with us was Mira but I wasn't sure where the mission was going to be no that it mattered since I had this stupid collar on me.

 **Towa's pov**

Mira, Coco and I were flying to look for a hideout that Fuu had informed me of looking like a large cruise ship. We were looking looking for the ship, The Ultimate.

When we got onto the ship we were riding as first class passengers.

I sat on a couch and Mira had left to explore the ship. I looked over at Coco only to see that she looked like she was bothered about something so I went to her.

"My Coco, you're awfully distant right now."

I was about to place my hand on her shoulder but she slapped my hand away. I frowned to that but this time I noticed that she was on edge more than she normally was.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"It's for a mission. The Demon Realm wants to get rid of the core members of the Ultimate."

Coco looked away then I went to her holding her face in my hands.

"Don't worry, my Coco. I only brought you along because I figured that you wanted to get out of the Demon Realm for a bit."

I kissed her forehead only for her to blush, she looked rather adorable.

"Um Lady Towa?"

"Yes?"

"Just while we're on this mission, will you take the collar off?"

I wasn't planning on it but there was something I wanted her to willingly do for me.

"I will on one condition."

She looked at me and I went on.

"When we got back to the Demon Realm I want to have my way with you for as long as I want."

Coco's expression remained the same.

"On second thought, I'll just keep the collar on."

She left the suite after that and I frowned.

"What would it take for you to open up to me?"

 **Mira's pov**

I was walking alone but stopped when I saw a worker of the ship approaching me.

He was a little taller than Coco and he had tanned skin as well. He had shaggy black hair that hung to his shoulder and green eyes. He wore a uniform with white gloves.

"My, that's a strong power level you got there. Mind a little spar right now?"

He charged at me to punch but I blocked it.

He smiled.

"Able to block a punch from a fighter like me, impressive."

Just then he blinked and my eyes widened.

His eyes went from green to being red just like mine.

He jumped back and his smiled widened even more.

"Wow, your power is amazing. This will be fun after all."

He charged at me and we got into a hand to hand combat.

"You copied my power to make it identical to mine."

He raised a brow then looked at his pocket watch.

"You figured that out rather quickly. It would take others hours to figure that out. Which must mean, you faced a fighter like me in a different place. Would you be so kind as to telling me what they look like."

"A girl with a skin tone the same as yours. She has golden amber eyes and has the same power as you when it comes to copying the same levels."

He blinked then narrowed his brow.

"Is that so?"

Just then Coco appeared and the other fighter looked at her.

"Sorry miss, only here making my rounds."

Coco just looked at him.

"That's not what your power level is saying."

He smiled.

"I wonder what you could do against me then."

 **Coco's pov**

This guy charged at me but I could only dodge his attacks. He had cloned his power to Mira's so I couldn't use it.

'I could dodge his attacks all day but at some point I will have to strike back.'

Just then a blast came at us and we both looked over to see a powered up Mira. The other fighter looked concerned then pouted.

"You had more power hidden in you, no fair."

I took that chance to copy that and kicked the fighter away from me.

The fighter was back on his feet then smiled at me.

"So you're the one this guy was talking about. I can't keep fighting you, however I need to let them know of you."

With that he snapped his fingers only for me to clench just above my heart in pain. It was a shocking pain like the collar was and it hurt so much that I fell to the floor.

The fighter smiled.

"Toodles, from yours truly."

He left after that and Mira came to me.

"...Mi...ra..."

Darkness took over me.

 **Towa's pov**

I sensed a fight from Mira but thought nothing of it. I figured that he and Coco were sparring.

Just then the suite door opened and I saw Mira enter but to my slight surprise I saw that he had Coco draped over his shoulder.

"What happened?"

Mira layed Coco on the couch.

"She's not alone, but she's dangerous."

I blinked then looked at Coco.

"How is she dangerous? She won't even fight us unless we order her to."

"Her power to copy other power levels with ease is a threat itself. There is also another just like her."

I looked at Mira.

"In that case we'll head back to the Demon Realm. If she denies anything I will put her in her place myself."

Mira nodded then I looked at Coco.

'If what Mira is saying is true then I have to tame her.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Towa's pov**

We made it back to the Demon Realm but Coco was still passed out. I wanted to know what Mira meant by what he said about her. Not only what he said but I noticed that he was keeping an extra eye on Coco as if waiting for me to give the word for him to kill her.

Coco was human as far as I know but what was it that made her able to copy power levels like that.

We went to my lab and I began to study her like there was nothing better to do.

I took the collar off only to see that there was a line of some sort. It looked more like a vein so then I opened her shirt to see where this line was only to see dark spot where her heart was.

I frowned to this then got my gloves on and got deeper into my work. I had to open her chest only to see that there was a chip in there.

"What the hell is this?"

I had to be careful to take this chip out. It was right next to the arteries. I went on working then soon I managed to get the chip out and began to examine Coco even more.

To my horror I realized that she was similar to Mira only difference was she was human. I have heard of the Red Ribbon Army from Earth and how they would turn normal humans into android soldiers. However I noticed that Coco had that large scar on her spine to then I cut her back open to look in there as well.

Sure enough I found tiny bomb in there so then I took it out.

When I was finally done removing everything hazardous from Coco I leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my dear Coco."

I left the lab after that.

 **Coco's pov**

I woke up and found myself in Towa's lab. I sat up only to hold my head and chest in pain.

"What happened?"

Just then I remembered quickly.

Someone like me had sparred with Mira and attacked me. After that they snapped their fingers and something went off in me causing me to pass out from the pain.

I looked at my hands.

"Did Mira tell Towa about what happened?"

I got to my feet then made my way out of the lab.

As I was walking I stopped when I saw a tall male demon with red hair and he wore a blue robe.

He seemed to be happy to see me.

"Ah Towa's little pet, I see you're awake."

"Can I help you?"

"I am Demigra but I wanted you to join forces with me."

"What for?"

"You see, Towa and I have a common enemy right now but she hasn't been very promising about beating them. She's rather weak and has to rely on that android that she created. I on the other hand much rather go to the enemy and face them head on."

I frowned.

"It's better to go in with a plan then nothing at all."

"Wise but Towa has become a failure to the point that her grandfather is growing impatient."

"Her grandfather?"

"Yes. The rightful king of the Demon Realm, King Mechikabura."

My eyes widened.

I have seen him before, the elderly blue demon but I didn't realize that he was her grandfather. Come to think of it they both had white hair and light blue skin. Most of all they were in the royal line of the Demon Realm so that would make Towa a princess.

I looked at the tall demon.

"Do you know what Lady Towa plans to do with me?"

He turned to walk away.

"Knowing her she'll just use you to get what she wants and that's to revive the Demon Realm and to fuse it with the rest of the universe. Though if that were to be the case King Mechikabura would divide the entire universe so that both Dabura and Towa would become King and Queen."

I nodded then he left.

"I understand that if you don't trust Towa you much rather leave. I don't see her as my partner. If you wish to join forces with me, you are welcome to join."

With that he was gone.

I had left to Towa's chamber but was slightly surprised not to see her in there. I then went to the full body mirror and undid my shirt. It hung around my waist then I looked at where I had a bandage on my chest then I turned around to look at my back only to see a bandage there as well.

"How did I get these?"

"I put them on you."

My head shot towards to the door to see Towa coming in then she leaned her staff against the wall. She approached me then I looked away while she was checking the bandages.

"When did you put these on me?"

"When we got back to the Demon Realm. Mira told me about your fight and how something caused you to pass out."

I looked at her.

"What about the collar?"

 **Towa's pov**

I was surprised to hear that from her but my face didn't show it. I moved her to the foot of the bed and had her to sit down.

She obeyed then I went to get more bandages and went to her.

"Hold still while I change these."

I took the old bandages off and cleaned her up. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell her that I took the chip and a bomb out of her then she spoke.

"Lady Towa, is something wrong?"

I looked at her.

"No. There was just a change of plans, that all."

She nodded then looked away.

After the first bandage was done I had Coco to turn around but she was kind of hesitant about doing so. I gently pushed her onto her back only for her to just look up at me with those golden eyes of hers.

I climbed on top of her with a leg on either side of her waist and leaned closer. she seemed scared about this because she turned her head closing her eyes.

I leaned in closer and kissed her forehead. After doing that I kissed her cheek.

Without thinking too much I began kissing her neck and had my hand to explore her body. I was impressed with her toned abs, they were solid under my fingertips but she was still tensed up. I wasn't sure what to do but at this point I wanted to do a little bit of intercourse with her.

I turned her head so that she would look at me then I leaned closer and kissed at her eye only for her to place a hand on my shoulder as if to tell me to stop.

I didn't want to and turned her over so that she was on her stomach. I took that bandage off as well and saw where I had cut her open.

'If she doesn't know, it shouldn't matter anymore.'

I tended to that one as well then after that I leaned closer and kissed her neck again.

As I was kissing her I heard her whimper.

"Lady Towa...please..."

I stopped and she looked at me.

She was looked like she was about to cry so then I got off her.

"Another time I guess."

I left out of my chambers after that.

I had to find a way for her to trust me and use that pure energy to work but at this rate who knows how long that will be. Maybe I could look for the Dark Dragon balls. I might have a higher chance then if that were the case.

 **Elsewhere**

There was a tall man in a black military uniform that had a cape attached to it.

"So both the Time Patrol and the Demon Realm wants to attack us?"

Kneeling before him was the fighter from the cruise ship The Ultimate.

"Yes sir, in fact when I encountered someone from the Demon, I also encountered one of our own with them."

His leader blinked.

"Is that so? Who?"

"Our last pure blood."

"So she's in the Demon Realm. Well then in that case let's take them both down. Head to the Time Patrol, Steellot!"

Steellot smiled.

"With pleasure."

With that her vanished.


End file.
